


[podfic] Velvet

by cryptichedonist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Inspired by Music, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Prompt Fill, References to Shakespeare, Tentabulges, Trans Dave Strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptichedonist/pseuds/cryptichedonist
Summary: A recording of Velvet by nomisupernova."Also known as "The Church Of Karkat - Sermon Two: Teasers and How to Punish Them"Written live in the Karkat Thirst server, of which I'm the mod.This was written for Karkat Vantas' Wriggling Day. Happy birthday, Karkat!"





	[podfic] Velvet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomisupernova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisupernova/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915834) by [nomisupernova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisupernova/pseuds/nomisupernova). 



**Fic:** [Velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915834) by [ Nomisupernova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisupernova/pseuds/nomisupernova)

**Reader:** Cryptichedonist

**Fandom:** Homestuck

**Ship:** Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas

**Rating:** Explicit

**Music:** Far and Wide by Purple Planet Music

**Reader's Notes:** This fic was such a joy to read! I positively love Kishi's writing style and there were so many quality lines that were so fun to be able to read. I hope everyone enjoys listening to it!

[Here is the audio!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gsoxoq8x8tbnzte/Velvet.mp3/file)

[Also can be found on Google drive.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_h1Tu8HTrgX7kmTL3TnrJhTOV5eR6HCK/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
